Forum:Wiki Love Track Badges Owners List
These are lists of everyone who has won Wiki Love Badges. The Badges are: *1 Key to The Wiki/Passing the Hunter Exam *2 Two weeks on the Wiki/Rescuing Killua *3 Devoted/Learning Nen *4 Dedicated/Opening Ging’s Box *5 Addicted/Entering Greed Island *6 A Wiki Life/Meeting Kite and fighting the Chimera Ants *7 A Wiki Hero/Voting in the Hunter Chairman Election *8 Entering the Dark Continent *9 whatever the next arc is about 1 This is a list of everyone who has earned a Key to The Wiki/ /Passing the Hunter Exam Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 5 days straight. Currently 84 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 Foreva *07 XScar *08 Animesuki *09 Night Fury *10 Aszach01 *11 Bogota X *12 YYHPkmnHxH14 *13 ネフェルピト *14 DaBeastGrimmjow *15 Daedalus net *16 Berserk333 *17 HisokaBungie *18 Sherry Blendy *19 Centillion *20 AngryBanana *21 XImmortalAresX *22 InfoHunter *23 Hisoka.96 *24 Jaadowgg *25 RomanticSoldier 16 *26 MeLovGaming *27 Rokudo-kun *28 Jojo-a-gogo *29 Cococrash11 *30 First comes rock *31 Martialmaniac *32 Skyzod324 *33 Goregutz619 *34 Hawkinz340 *35 SourceRunner *36 KingVariAres *37 PurifyTheFlesh *38 JunMoon *39 Saiyukisama *40 Ayase-Hinagiku *41 NJZanDatsu *42 AssassinsTears *43 Kallutofan990 *44 Silva-zoldyck *45 Sanbagarasu *46 456hit *47 Killlna *48 KilluaDaniel *49 Phoenixs23 *50 Devilz91 *51 ThePretender73 *52 Engoac *53 Leo Flynn *54 JoJolion *55 Tamsamani *56 FinalFlash18 *57 Azriel07 *58 Crimson Dragster *59 -Saryn- *60 Bermuda Von Veckenschtein *61 Think D. Solucer *62 Bennlimos *63 Spirit Sword *64 Nobody700 *65 Jaadowgg *66 Daffaanandar *67 Kevo411 *68 Howling Darkness *69 Jasmine444 *70 Steven Meisel *71 Lelouch Di Britannia *72 QueenOfDespair *73 Cds19999 *74 Baselhumos *75 Konecho *76 UnknownGeneralHero *77 Anime Stars *78 DinoTaur *79 Quoll Lucifer *80 Pigzillion *81 TriNiSette *82 Marceline Saga *83 *84 Zazme Yakuza *85 Gorgo616 *86 Super Shmevan *87 *88 *89 *90 *91 *92 *93 *94 *95 *96 *97 *98 *99 *100 *101 *102 *103 *104 *105 *106 *107 *108 *109 *110 *111 *112 *113 *114 *115 *116 *117 *118 *119 *120 2 This is a list of everyone who has earned a Two weeks on the Wiki/ /Rescuing Killua Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 14 days straight. Currently 50 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 Foreva *07 XScar *08 Animesuki *09 Aszach01 *10 Bogota X *11 YYHPkmnHxH14 *12 ネフェルピト *13 Daedalus net *14 Berserk333 *15 HisokaBungie *16 Sherry Blendy *17 XImmortalAresX *18 InfoHunter *19 Jaadowgg *20 Rokudo-kun *21 PurifyTheFlesh *22 AssassinsTears *23 456hit *24 KilluaDaniel *25 FinalFlash18 *26 -Saryn- *27 Spirit Sword *28 Daffaanandar *29 JoJolion *30 Kevo411 *31 QueenOfDespair *32 Lelouch Di Britannia *33 Howling Darkness *34 Jasmine444 *35 Martialmaniac *36 Konecho *37 DinoTaur *38 Pigzillion *39 Gorgo616 *40 Super Shmevan *41 *42 *43 *44 *45 *46 *47 *48 *49 *50 3 This is a list of everyone who has earned a Devoted/ /Learning Nen Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 30 days straight. Currently 34 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 - Darkchylde *04 RumbleXRumble *05 Hahaharuhi! *06 XScar *07 Animesuki *08 Aszach01 *09 Bogota X *10 ネフェルピト *11 Berserk333 *12 HisokaBungie *13 Sherry Blendy *14 XImmortalAresX *15 InfoHunter *16 Jaadowgg *17 Rokudo-kun *18 KilluaDaniel *19 FinalFlash18 *20 Spirit Sword *21 Kevo411 *22 Martialmaniac *23 Howling Darkness *24 DinoTaur *25 Gorgo616 *26 Super Shmevan *27 *28 *29 *30 *31 *32 *33 *34 4 This is a list of everyone who has earned a Dedicated/ /Opening Ging’s Box Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 60 days straight. Currently 21 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 RumbleXRumble *04 Hahaharuhi! *05 Animesuki *06 Bogota X *07 Berserk333 *08 - Darkchylde *09 Spirit sword *10 FinalFlash18 *11 Kevo411 *12 Martialmaniac *13 Gorgo616 *14 - Darkchylde *15 Super Shmevan *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 5 This is a list of everyone who has earned a Addicted/ /Entering Greed Island Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 100 days straight. Currently 18 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation *02 MrGenial11 *03 RumbleXRumble *04 Hahaharuhi! *05 Bogota X *06 Berserk333 *07 Animesuki *08 Spirit Sword *09 FinalFlash18 *10 Kevo411 *11 Gorgo616 *12 - Darkchylde *13 Super Shmevan *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 6 This is a list of everyone who has earned the A Wiki Life/ /Meeting Kite and fighting the Chimera Ants Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 200 days straight. Currently 11 people have earned this badge. *01 Berserk333 *02 Animesuki *03 MrGenial11 *04 OnePieceNation *05 RumbleXRumble *06 Gorgo616 *07 - Darkchylde *08 Super Shmevan *09 *10 *11 7 This is a list of everyone who has earned the A Wiki Hero/ /Voting in the Hunter Chairman Election Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 365 days straight. (a year) Currently 4 people have earned this badge. *01 Animesuki *02 - Darkchylde *03 *04 RumbleXRumble 8 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Entering the Dark Continent Badge. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 1825 days straight. (5 years) Currently 0 people have earned this badge. * * * 9 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /''whatever the next arc is about''. This badge is awarded for contributing to the wiki for 3650 days straight. (10 years) Currently 0 people have earned this badge. * * *